


Deception

by Celestlian



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark Jack Frost, F/M, Naivety, Princess Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She found a body. She fell into his trap.<br/>(I made this at 1 am forgive me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

Anna had stumbled into the forest. The sun shone down on her, illuminating her figure. She looked around, curious as she saw something black catch her eye. The shade stood out amongst the lush greenery of her surroundings. Slowly, she made her way towards the source. She gasped when she saw what it was. 

 

A boy in a black jumper with a hood and matching pants lay, not breathing. He looked like he'd been murdered. His black hair was a little messy, and he wore a sort of black collar on his neck, with spikes protruding from it. Anna's breath hitched and she stepped closer to examine the body further. She bent down and looked at the motionless figure. She guessed she should tell someone.

 

The princess was about to get up when she noticed that the teen's hand was lying away from his body, on the ground and covered by the sleeve of his strange jumper. She paused, looking at the other hand that was placed on his chest. She moved to put the hand on the ground on his chest. However, as soon as she touched it, a hole opened up beneath her feet and she was falling. 

 

Anna screamed, trying to grab onto something, anything, but it was like she was falling through a black abyss; there was nothing to hold. 

 

Suddenly, as soon as the fall had begun, it was over. Anna didn't land on the ground like she'd expected, however. Instead, her arms were held up by some sort of black material. She struggled as she saw someone jump down the same hole she'd fallen into and land on their feet.

The figure grabbed a crooked stick before a laugh echoed around the place. "You're such a naive cutie!" 

Anna didn't know whether that was a compliment or not. She watched as the same boy who she'd found dead stepped out of the shadows to face her. Her eyes widened. "No...I found you dead. You weren't breathing and you were dead," she said. He smirked. 

"It's called deception honey," he chuckled. He looked her up and down and licked his lips. Anna blushed profusely at this, looking away. She felt a hand grip her chin and turn it, forcing her to look at him. Her breath hitched as she stared into his eyes. They were golden eclipses, with silver rings outlining the gold. "Your eyes are beautiful," she whispered. A smirk played on the handsome spirit's lips. "I could say the same for yours," he replied in the same hushed tone. He moved closer. "Anna," he growled lowly before crashing his lips into hers. 

 

The princess immediately kissed back, feeling a moan escape her lips as he kissed deeper. With a smirk, he pulled away. She looked up at the shadows that held her and noted that they were cold, ice cold, in fact. She saw they had white and blue linings in it, and stared in awe at the beauty they held. 

A dark chuckle was heard. "Like it?" 

Anna turned back to him and nodded. She paused before asking, "why did you kiss me?" 

The boy chuckled. "I've been watching over you ever since you were little princess." 

"Is that why I'd always wake up cold?" Anna asked him. The boy nodded. 

"You were a good playmate you know. You were always willing to have fun. And now, you're gorgeous enough to..." he trailed off. The teen bit his lip, casting a half-lidded gaze at her. Anna blushed deeply. 

"Look, I uh, need to go," she said, struggling. "Maybe next time, uh...?" 

"Jack." The spirit smirked, looking at her body. "Mmm. I don't think you're going anywhere for a long while." 

He kissed her again, and Anna kissed back, feeling his hands grip her hips. He pulled away with a grin that was almost Cheshire Cat like. The princess giggled. "I guess I could stay for a little longer," she said. Jack smirked once more. 

"Good."


End file.
